User blog:WonderPikachu12/Toriel vs Mother Teresa. Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History Season 2
wow, a female vs female battle that no one suggested??? surprise!! ...oh, wait. Metal suggested it. FUck. I fell in love with Undertale a while back. It's a fantastic indie RPG with beautiful characters, a compelling story, and exactly my kind of humor. Everything about it is perfect. And the minute I finished it, I wanted to use characters from it. I HIGHLY suggest playing through it first before reading this. Not just because spoilers, but because the game is incredibly good. Also, possibly first rap battle with an Undertale character??? o: I saw that like two other people also have Undertale battles planned, so kewl on me to get this in first. Also, yes, to anyone who hadn't noticed the change of hints and stuff, this was not the battle that was previously hinted at. That battle hasn't been scrapped yet, just moved back because I wasn't able to get the guest verses in time. So this is a thing instead. Hooray! 'Motherly figure to the main protagonist of Undertale, Toriel, faces Roman Catholic religious sister and missionary, Mother Teresa, in a battle of pacifistic, caring "mothers".' Battle (Starts at 0:11) EPIC RAP BATTLES: VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY VS BEGIN! 'Mother Teresa:' (0:23) You want to challenge me? Where does this LOVE prosper? This humanitarian will have no trouble erasing this monster. You hate your husband for killing kids, when you went and let them all die? Some people come in your life as lessons, and that's why I've arrived. I'll slaughter you like Chara, and roast this goatmom. I belong to the world, the one that you hide in the Ruins from. I'll ring you by your ears. Trying to face me was risky. You're a clueless queen who doesn't even know her own child wants to get Frisk-y. I've worked to protect those that are sick, so I know your raps are incurable. You abandoned your people, while I'm creating miracles. I bring peace like Gandhi. You'll be gone, see? You better get down on your knees at my feet, as if it was Maundy. 'Toriel:' (0:58) What a terrible creature, outright lying to the masses. Sit down and let this teacher school you in one of her classes. I'll need my glasses to see anything you've done remotely right. You ACT like you've done good, but you hardly put up a FIGHT. The Missionaries of Charity better be very wary. I get scary at Mother Terry. My hot raps are culinary. Let me pull out my book. Would you like to know a snail fact? Any mollusk could have an even faster rap than that. Such a dispicable being. You truly are like Flowey, Hitting people where it hurts right after lying and flattery. You ain't a saint, so passionately against contraception and abortion. Who would have thought that Hell's Angel is of a shorter proportion? 'Mother Teresa:' (1:33) That look in your eyes... I can tell that I've beaten you before. You truly disgust me; a kindly mother turned into porn. I'll give you a tu-Toriel on your defeat, make sure that you've got it. You're not kind. You're up for giving abusive looks at Froggits. I run hospices and homes, soup kitchens and clinics. You claim to be a teacher? I've done more teaching than you ever did! Stick to abusing your ex and trying to make him cry. I'll be out actually helping people and winning a Nobel Peace Prize. 'Toriel:' (1:57) Pathetic, isn't it? You cannot spit a single diss. I'm caring and loving towards my kids, while you believe suffering is a gift. I'm beating you every which way. You can call this the Genocide Run. You're abhorred, a bore and when it comes to friends, you've got nun. See? Even Sans agrees that beating your butt is a breeze. we're bringing a sleeze to her knees with ease, while she shuns the birds and the bees. You're merely a joke. one we'll knock-knock on like a door. You're a fraud that made millions and gave almost none to the poor! 'Mother Teresa:' (2:20) I...I've seen the errors of my ways. I've been behaving awful. You're truly a kind soul. We should not be so hostile. Meeting you has been a blessing. I've learned something in the end. If you judge people, you have no time to love them. I do hope we can be friends. 'Toriel:' (2:32) ...No, I'm the one who's wrong. I should've struck up a friendly conversation. Instead, I turned into my dreaded ex-husband, just without the hesitation. You're a beautiful person, Teresa. You've done so much good. Peace begins with a smile. hey, it's not my fault this is how i look. WHO...WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES-''' (A fireball strikes the logo, knocking it off screen, before it quickly returns) '''VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORYYYYY!!!! Poll Who won? Toriel and Sans Mother Teresa Hint Here's a hint for the next battle: Hints for this battle explained: Pie - it was a butterscotch pie, of which Toriel gives a slice to the player upon arriving at her house. Lutece twins news - although this battle is never actually hinted at in the news blog, it is mentioned how the battles are constantly changed around and whatnot, which ended up happening a while after the news blog was made with the first battle of the set being changed to Toriel vs Teresa. Category:Blog posts